


His Aphrodite

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e01 New Earth, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Aphrodite, his very own goddess of love and beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: lust.

The Doctor watched Rose Tyler’s hair whip in the breeze and a surge of longing spiked through his veins. This new body was so tactile and he wanted to pull her on top of him, give into his lust, and worship her with his very being. To show her what he couldn’t tell her. 

She was Aphrodite, his very own goddess of love and beauty. She’d claimed him as hers and he was, but it wasn’t enough. Because he was the last Time Lord and she deserved so much more than he could ever give her, he held himself back.


End file.
